Prestigious Tennis:Lucky Fame
by ai.kokoro
Summary: Everyone is sent to the school for the exceptionally talanted. This coed school has the best, and only the best. Can everyone prove that they belong there and find something unexpected int the process? Crappy sum. First Prince of Tennis story. Couples ins


My first Price of Tennis fanfic. Please be nice:D

Okay, so everyone is in high school now.

Last Name/First Name/Age

3rd year:

…Tezuka Kunimitsu…17

…Fuji Syusuke (Shusuke? Don't know which.)…17

…Eiji Kikumaru…17

…Inui Sadaharu…17

…Oishi Shuichiro…17

…Kawamura Takashi…17

2nd year:

…Kaidou Kaoru…16

…Momoshiro Takeshi…16

1st year:

…Echizen Ryoma…15

Yes…so more people from the other schools will be in the story, just want to start the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OCs.

X x x x x x x X

"Mr. Chairman, sir. The people who received their invitation are here. They are currently outside with their luggage."

"Perfect…send my team to greet them."

"Yes sir."

X x x x x x x X

…Outside…

"Jeez this place is huge!" exclaims Momoshiro Takeshi, around him are everyone else staring in awe at the gigantic school/dorm.

"So we were all invited?" Ryoma asks.

"Of course we were all invited! This IS the school for the exceptionally TALANTED." Eiji stated.

"Ha! Well then I don't understand why bandana guy is here." Momoshiro said.

"What did you say!"

"You heard me!"

"Here we go again…" Oishi sighed.

"Um…excuse me?"

Everyone turns to see a girl standing there in a confused state. Her light brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a tennis uniform.

"You all must be the people my father invited to attend this school correct?"

"Correct!" Everyone said.

The girl laughed. "My name is Akemi, first year. I am the current fifth seat for the tennis team. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

"The pleasure is all ours." Fuji said.

Footsteps are heard and Akemi turns and waves. Two more girls are running towards everyone.

"Sorry we're late. Are these people the ones dad invited?"

Akemi nods.

"Well okay then. Fukuda Kitami, second year, current Vice-captain for the tennis team. I'm glad you all made it safely. The person next to me here is my older sister-"

"Fukuda Mieko, second year. Third seat. It's a pleasure. I will be showing all of you your dorm rooms. If you would all please follow me."

"Mieko, you didn't have to interrupt me."

"Kitami…go back to the courts. Make sure everyone is there."

"Whatever. Come on Akemi."

"Coming!"

"Please take your bags and follow me." Mieko said.

"Um…I have a question." Eiji said.

"Yes?"

"Are there two tennis teams?"

Mieko tilted her head to one side. "Two teams?"

"Yeah, guys and girls."

Mieko laughs. "No, everything here is co-ed. Sports, activities and clubs, why?"

"Well…um…we've never really played with girls on the team before."

Mieko smiles. "You'll just have to get used to it. Oh! And our captain is a girl too. If you wanted to know."

Everyone stares at her and she begins to walk off.

"A co-ed team huh…this will be interesting." Takashi stated.

Everyone nodded and walked after her. After a short walk, everyone encounters a building. When they enter it, they see luxurious furniture.

"Jeez…"

"How does this school make their money…?"

Mieko walks up to a counter and asks the person there for a clipboard. After she receives it she thanks them and begins to walk again.

"Okay, let's see here. Dorm 101 will be Tezuka and Kawamura. Dorm 102 will be Inui and Kaidou. Dorm 103 will be Momoshiro and Echizen. Dorm 104 will be Fuji."

"Fuji-sempai gets his own room…" Momoshiro said, "Not fair…"

"These will not be your permanent rooms. It will all depend on whether or not you make the tennis team." Mieko stated.

"So, because this is a co-ed thing…we may be separated and might be sharing a room with a girl!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Kitami is seen walking towards everyone.

"N-no just…"

"Anyways Mieko, captain told me to help you. And dad should be there any minute."

"Fine."

"Who is the captain of the team?" Inui asks.

"You'll see her when you get to the courts. Just get dressed and meet us in the lobby. We'll take you all to the courts."

X x x x x x x X

…Lobby…

"This building is huge! We almost got lost." Momoshiro implied.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't. We're late. Let's get going." Kitami said.

Everyone starts following the two girls and they eventually get to the tennis courts.

"Coach! We're here!"

A woman maybe one or two years older turns to them and smiles to everyone.

"That's your coach! She's got to be our age though!" Oishi exclaimed.

The girl walks over and greets everyone.

"I am Fukuda Kari, third year. Coach and player for the tennis team. Welcome to Lucky Fame Academy."

"You're actually the coach?" Ryoma asks.

"Yes."

"But you're still attending this school…"

"Well, my father appointed me as Coach since everyone listens to me and I make a perfect exercise schedule."

"Are you serious…? Does your father own this place or something?" Eiji asks.

"Yes." Kitami, Mieko, and Kari answer.

"Well! This is where everyone is!"

A man in his late-fifties comes over and shakes everyone's hand.

"Welcome to my school. I'm glad you all got my invitation and decided to join. I see you have met some of my daughters already. I would like you to meet the captain of the team. Mieko go get your sister."

Mieko left and came back with three girls around her age.

"Mieko, I said sister…not sisters…well I guess it's a good thing they're here. Introduce yourselves."

"They already know me." Akemi said and went back to the courts.

"That girl…anyways, go on."

"Fukuda Mimi, second year. Fourth seat."

"Fukuda Emiko, second year. Current captain of the tennis team. Pleased to meet you all."

"Emiko?"

She turns to the voice in the group and gasps.

"Kunimitsu-kun…"

"Am I missing something?" Everyone else asked.

All the while the old Mr. Chairman was walking slowly away trying not to get caught. Too late.

"DAD!"

"Yes?

"Don't 'yes' me. This is why you held a special invitation meeting for the team. So you could bring him and his team here? I won't get mad…"

"Liar." Kitami whispered.

"Ahem. Of course not. I…um…well…bye!"

Emiko stood there just glaring at the old man.

"Well, it's great to see you again Kunimitsu. Welcome to the tennis club. I'm glad that you came. We are lacking men here who play the sport just to play for fun. Most of the people you see here are here for benefits."

"Benefits?" Kaidou asked.

"Yes, benefits."

"Now, what kind of benefits are they…?" Momoshiro asked.

"Well, there are- forget it. Mieko, you deal with them. If they turn out to be more losers here to get the stupid benefits then well, you don't want to know…"

"She still has her temper…" Tezuka stated.

"How do you two know each other?" Fuji asked.

"Long story."

"So the only reason we're here is because of Tezuka…" Momoshiro said.

Kari smiled. "That's not it. I went over to your school when you were all in middle school. I saw great potential in every one of you. We are all happy that you are here."

"Obviously Emiko isn't, look."

They all see the captain yelling her head off and telling everyone to run. She sits down on a bench and holds her head in her hands.

"Wow…I didn't know that Tezuka could make someone that upset." Eiji comments.

Emiko stands up and starts to walk towards everyone. She comes up to Tezuka and grabs his arm.

"I need to talk to you." Emiko drags him a distance away so no one could hear them.

"Well this is interesting. I want to know what they're talking about…"

"You want to know everything Kitami."

"Well, as vice, I think I have the right to know what the captain talks about. Whether it is personal or public."

Kitami begins to sneak over there, but someone grabs her arm.

"Kitami, as your older sister I forbid you to go near her." Mieko says.

"Like I'll actually listen to you."

Mieko grabs her other arm and pins Kitami to the floor.

"I said no."

"Fine, fine! Just let go of me."

Mieko let's go and Kitami gets up.

"Now I'm dirty."

"You have a job to do. You can clean up later."

"Okay, okay."

"Kari, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I have to go to dance now."

"Sure, no problem."

The previous Seigaku team just stands there dumbstruck at everything that just happened.

"This sure is a weird team…" Eiji whispers to Oishi.

Kari looks over the remaining people standing.

"Mimi, go get Kitami."

"Okay!"

"I'm going to split everyone into groups of two. Then you are going to be with either myself, or my younger sisters."

"Can we choose who we are going to be with?" Someone asked.

"Sure, whatever. Just split into four groups."

"Are Emiko and what's-his-face still talking?" Akemi asked.

"No, they left a little while ago." Kitami answered.

A few minutes later the groups were split.

"So, you two (Momoshiro/Echizen), go with Mimi, you two (Fuji/Eiji), with Akemi, um you two (Oishi/Kaidou) are with Kitami, and the last two (Inui/Kawamura), you're with me."

"I get court 1!" Mimi yelled.

"Um, no. I think since I'm older, I get it." Kitami explained.

Mimi made an annoyed face. "You're older then me by like 5 seconds…"

"Try about 2 hours."

"Same thing!"

"To late you two, Akemi is already there."

The two looked at the already being used court 1.

"I get court 2!"

"Oh my god. Well, you two battle that out while I go make a good impression."

"Good impression?"

"Yup! I applied to take this as a full-time job."

"Okay…anyways, Mimi, I'll play you for the court."

"You're on!"

"This is really weird…" Momoshiro said.

"At least we'll be able to see what we are up against." Oishi commented.

"Up against? They're girls-" Kaidou added.

BANG! Kitami had hit him in the back of the head with her racket.

"Excuse me, but I bet you that I could kick your ass at this sport. So I'd keep your mouth shut." Kitami noted.

Kaidou was speechless.

"You're going to regret that." He finally said.

Kitami just smirked and walked over to the court.

"Well, you can go over and watch or just come with me I guess. I swear those two are like rivals, just with the same blood."

"We're going to watch." The four said, and walked over to the benches on the side of the court.

"If you two would like to watch as well you may. I actually haven't seen the two play against each other in a while so I'd like to watch." Kitami claimed.

"We can go watch." Takashi said.

The three walked over to see that the match was over.

"Oh you're kidding me." Kitami whispered to herself and ran over to the court.

Inui and Takashi looked at each other and followed after her to see everyone's shocked faces.

Kitami was sitting on the floor with Mimi next to her with her head down. Kari was kneeling besides Kitami.

"What happened?" Inui asked.

"We don't know…everything happened so fast." Ryoma answered.

"The game started, and they finished on game, but Mimi's serve…was unnatural…it was so…fast. I couldn't even see it." Oishi added.

"She served and the next thing we all knew, Kitami was on the floor holding her side. Then Mimi ran and jumped over the net to see if she was okay."

"Kitami let me see."

"I'd have to take my shirt off."

"So?"

"Are you serious!"

"You're hurt. It shouldn't matter."

Kitami just rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt up just enough to see half of the forming bruise.

"I'm going to my room. I'll be back in a bit."

Kitami got up off the floor and walked holding her side.

"Well, this has been…interesting…"

"I'm going to end the practice for today. Tell everyone else Mimi."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't really get anything done. Come tomorrow though. We will be having the interschool tournament to see who is on the team. You may participate or wait a few mo-"

"We're participating." Someone behind everyone answered.

"Tezuka! Where have you been?" Oishi exclaimed.

"I was with the Captain. Anyways, we'll be going to our rooms to get settled in then. Thank you for your time."

"No problem. See you all tomorrow." Kari smiled.

Everyone said they're good byes and went to their respective rooms.

They would have to rest up for tomorrow if they wanted a spot on this prestigious team.

X x x x x x x X

Man…this is a loooong first chapter. Usually for my stories it would be a little over 1000 words.

Remember! This is my first Prince of Tennis story! Please be nice. I usually write Naruto fanfics. Big difference.

Also, for the couples, it will be the following:

…TezukaXoc

…FujiXoc

…EijiXoc

…InuiXoc

…KaidouXoc

…MomoshiroXoc

and more to come!

Reviews are very much appreciated.

Thanks!

Chocoboba


End file.
